Apparatus for dispensing sheet film material from a roll and laying the film material on the ground are known. For example, U.S. Patent Specification No. 4,092,936 discloses a device, particularly for tobacco seed, in which seed tape is laid on the soil, covered with sheet material and the edges of the sheet material urged into open furrows or cavities. The device disclosed is a combined sowing and covering device specifically for use with seed tape carrying tobacco seeds.
French Patent Specification No. 2,580,459 discloses an apparatus for dispensing a sheet of film material from a roll. The relative locations of the roll of plastics film material and the wheels of the device result in a device with a tendency to stretch the plastics film material. In addition, the device of the prior art requires the use of an unrolling roller and is subject to disruption on uneven surfaces resulting in damage to the plastics material.
Moreover, recent developments in maize sowing demands tile use of extremely fine gauge plastics sheet material incompatible with the devices of the prior art. More particularly, many of the devices of the prior art are specifically designed to stretch the entire surface of the plastics sheet material being dispensed which can result in damage or tearing of the plastics material.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus for dispensing and laying a sheet of film material which avoids undesirable stretching of the film material.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for dispensing and laying a sheet of film material adaptable to the soil surface.